A Single Promise
by thevinylfreak
Summary: Jack and Rose are brought together once again by fate. Sorry if it's terrible, I got bored, and my boredom produced this.


_(For the record, this is a little mini story that follows some of the others that I have written. This story is number seventeen in my file titled 'Unfinished Stories'. I get a lot of ideas for this topic, and they are all pretty much about how Jack and Rose met after the Titanic (I think one of them portrays the two of them arguing about Jack's cousin, Elizabeth (a made-up character) marrying Cal in December). This is nothing that will be big, just something I wrote because I got a little bored.)_

….

Rose Bukater was in a place where she knew all too well. She stood on the bow of the once magnificent _Titanic_, the largest, most luxurious ship in the world until four months ago. The ship had struck an iceberg and sank, taking with it over 1,500 of its passengers. The clouds around her were many colors. She was surrounded by many pinks and golden yellows and very vibrant oranges. Her eyes were closed and she felt the chilling wind whipping around her face. Suddenly, she felt a warmth surrounding her body, she felt her hands being held and strong, loving arms wrapped around her body.

"Rose," whispered a voice in her ear. Rose opened her eyes and saw everything before her, like a distant memory that eternally remained with her. She slowly turned her head and discovered her beloved Jack Dawson burying his face in her neck. He looked up at her when she moved and met her eyes. Those sweet, loving, beautiful glistening blue eyes glowed with love for her. Rose thought about this as she rested her hand on his cheek. Her beloved, blonde-haired, blue-eyed penniless Wisconsin Jack perished on the _Titanic_ with the 1,500 passengers, and she loved spending every moment of the night with him through her dreams.

"Jack," she whispered quietly. "Why did you leave me?"

"Shh…" Jack told her seductively as he held her close to him. "I never left." With that said, the two of them leaned their faces into one another and allowed their lips to meet gently in a single kiss before deepening it with every ongoing second. Rose loved every moment of it, not wanting it to end. Suddenly, Jack began to dissipate and the warmth left her body.

"Jack!" Rose called, wanting him back in her arms, but it was too late; he was gone.

…

Rose woke up some time around 9:30 or 10:00 in the morning, miserable knowing that everything was just a dream. She stretched and yawned when she turned over on her right side and saw something – someone – that wasn't there the previous night. She let out a scream, which woke up the blonde man lying next to her, and leapt off of her bed, heading for the door. The man got up as Rose tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn't budge.

"Rose!" the young man exclaimed in a voice so familiarly concerned, so familiarly loving…

"Go away!" Rose screamed at him.

"Rose, baby, please!" the man exclaimed once again as Rose ran away from the door and climbed over a chair. She didn't look at his face, but she recognized that voice from somewhere. She ran away from the chair as the man neared and headed for the fireplace, picking up a small iron shovel.

"Get back!" she shouted at him.

"No, Rose! Please!" the man pleaded, but Rose didn't care. If he got any closer, he'd be sorry he ever met her. He took another step closer and Rose swung the shovel at him, missing by mere inches. "Rose, baby!" The man got even closer and Rose swung the shovel once more, catching him in the side of his forehead with a corner of the shovel. The man fell instantaneously to the ground unconscious. Rose took a step nearer and brushed the slightly blood-soaked blonde hair out of his eyes and recognized him immediately. She gasped, her free hand to her mouth.

"Jack," she said quietly, a tear leaving her eyes. Her beloved Jack was alive, and she'd hurt him! She felt horrible and could not believe what she'd just done when he suddenly came back to consciousness.

"That hurt, you know," he said cheerfully, frightening Rose. She let out a small scream and jumped back onto her hands. Jack pushed himself and made his way over to her, his body hovering over hers. They gazed into each other's eyes, their lips mere centimeters away. If Jack had lowered his arms the slightest bit…

"Rosebud, are you all right in there?" called her father from the other side of her bedroom door, knocking heavily.

"Uh… uh… yes, Daddy! I'm all right," Rose called from inside the room.

"Are you sure? I heard you screaming," her father said again.

"I-I'm fine, Daddy, just a… a bad dream, that's all," Rose told him as Jack watched the door with caution. Rose looked at him and said in a whisper, "It's locked, Jack." Jack looked back at her, meeting her eyes.

"All right then," Rose's father said once again before leaving. Rose returned her attention to Jack, now finding it awkward how he was hovering above her. She was unhappy with him, that was for certain, but she still loved him so much…

"Uhm… Jack…" she said, looking away from him.

"Oh, right," Jack said, getting off of her. He positioned himself on his knees in front of her and took her in his arms, holding her tightly. Rose wasn't sure what to say. She had to let him know that she was upset with him, but what if he got upset with her and left her again? It seemed to her that Jack read her mind. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" Rose's gaze bounced around the room as Jack held her in his arms. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Yes," she said quietly, pulling away from him. "I-I mean… no… I mean…"

"Its okay, I understand," Jack told her quietly. They sat there like that just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Why did you leave me, Jack?" Rose asked him, her hand gently stroking his cheek.

"I never left you, Rose. I may not have been with you, but I never left you," Jack told her, taking her other hand in his. Again, they sat in silence, gazing into one another's eyes.

"If I kiss you, you won't dissipate from my arms, will you?" Rose asked him. Jack smiled and laughed slightly.

"No, I promise," he whispered. They looked at one another, drinking the other in, when they began to move closer. Rose closed her eyes and waited for the warm, loving taste of Jack's lips against hers, which came almost instantly. Their kiss was small, gentle, but as the seconds ticked by, they deepened their kiss, and soon, Jack was laying on top of Rose on the floor as they kissed, and once again, fate had brought them together.

…

_**(I'm sorry if this bored you, and I'm sorry if this was terrible, but I got bored and ran out of things to do, so I wrote this thing. You can like it, you can favorite it, but I wrote this out of boredom and for my love of Titanic, which is one of my favorite movies.)**_


End file.
